1922 World Series
In the 1922 World Series, the New York Giants beat the New York Yankees in five games (four games to none with one tie; starting this year the World Series was again best-of-seven.) By now, the term "World Series" was being used frequently, as opposed to "World's Series". As with the 1921 World Series, every game was played at the Polo Grounds since it housed both teams, with the home team alternating. The Giants pitched around Babe Ruth and scored just enough runs to win each of the games outside of the controversial Game 2 tie. That game was called on account of darkness, but many thought there was sufficient light to have played some more innings (the sun was still in the sky), and there were some suspicions that one or both teams might have "allowed" the tie to happen to increase the overall gate receipts. Commissioner Landis was among those who was dissatisfied with the result. One story is that Landis asked Umpire Hildebrand, "Why the Sam Hill did you call the game?" The umpire answered, "There was a temporary haze on the field." The game decision was in the hands of the umpires, but the Commissioner's Office controlled the gate receipts. Landis ordered the money, more than $120,000, turned over to World War I charities, thus nullifying any impropriety. The tied game would turn out to be the third (and final) tied game in the history of the World Series. The other two tied games occurred in 1907 and 1912. No ties are possible under the modern rules, which allow for suspension of a tied game and resumption of it at a later date, as with Game 5 of the 2008 World Series. This would prove to be Giants' manager John McGraw's third and final World Series win. Summary NL New York Giants (4) vs. AL New York Yankees (0) Matchups Game 1 Wednesday, October 4, 1922 at Polo Grounds (IV) in New York, New York Game 2 Thursday, October 5, 1922 at Polo Grounds (IV) in New York, New York Game 3 Friday, October 6, 1922 at Polo Grounds (IV) in New York, New York Game 4 Saturday, October 7, 1922 at Polo Grounds (IV) in New York, New York Game 5 Sunday, October 8, 1922 at Polo Grounds (IV) in New York, New York Composite box 1922 World Series (4–0–1): New York Giants (N.L.) over New York Yankees (A.L.) Total attendance: 185,957 Average attendance: 37,191 Winning player’s share: $4,546 Losing player’s share: $2,843 Notes References *Neft, David S., and Richard M. Cohen. The World Series. 1st ed. New York: St Martins, 1990. (Neft and Cohen 93-96) *Reichler, Joseph, ed. (1982). The Baseball Encyclopedia (5th ed.), p. 2130. MacMillian Publishing. ISBN 0-02-579010-2. * External links * 1922 World Series at Baseball-Reference.com * [http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/history/postseason/mlb_ws_recaps.jsp?feature=1922 1922 World Series at WorldSeries.com (MLB.com)] * 1922 World Series at Baseball-Almanac.com * 1922 World Series box scores and play-by-play at Retrosheet.org Category:World Series World Series Category:New York Giants Category:New York Yankees